


Weakness

by Area_Monarch



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e12 Rubicon, F/F, Lexa in loooove, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area_Monarch/pseuds/Area_Monarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was wondering if could you write something based off when Lexa and Clarke are in the tunnel discussing the missile. But when Lexa goes to walk away and Clarke pulls her back to keep talking, could you have Lexa kiss her instead</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke and Lexa's interaction in the tunnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> What I Should Be Doing: Studying for my Chinese placement test
> 
> What I Am Doing: Writing random Clexa prompts because I'm mildly obsessed

Lexa noted with a barely contained scowl that Clarke was not among the party that had come from the Sky camp.

Kane stepped forward, nodding respectfully, and asked when the meeting would take place.

"Where is Clarke?" she asked in place of an answer.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "She asked me to come in her stead. I believe she's trying to keep in contact with Bellamy."

The Commander worked her jaw, trying not to express her disappointment. Trying not to think about _why_ she was disappointed.

_Love is weakness_ she reminded herself.

Not that what she felt towards Clarke was love. It was more of a... fondness. One that she, admittedly, did not feel for anyone else. Not even among her own people.

Crushing the thought as she addressed his small party, she said, "There are tents set aside for you to rest. Was it a hard journey?"

"Not at all," Kane said, smiling charmingly. "The Grounders you sent with us said there was no rush, so we didn't ride very hard."

She nodded, accepting the answer. Kane was a strong man. He was wise, and merciful. But Lexa could not see him as a leader. Her lip twisted distastefully. The proceedings would not go well, with him directing the Sky People's thoughts.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she heard Octavia exclaim, "Clarke!" The name drew her gaze sharply towards the village's entrance, towards the blonde as she dropped off her horse in a rush.

Lexa frowned at the disheveled girl as she nearly ran over to her.

Quickly schooling her expression into one of neutral displeasure, Lexa said, "The Sky Commander graces us with her presence," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Right, sorry," Clarke breathed, glancing nervously around. After a few seconds, she focused intently on Lexa. "Can we talk? Alone?"

The word made Lexa's heart stop for a moment, before beating rapidly. "Of course," she whispered, extending her hand. "This way."

As they descended into the underground room, Lexa's mind raced. It took all her will to force aside her feelings for the blonde in order to focus on the matter at hand. Clarke was nervous. There was a reason why.

"What is wrong?" she asked once they were in the secluded room.

"Mount Weather is sending a missile," Clarke said immediately, eyes frantically searching Lexa's for answers. "We need to evacuate."

"How did you get this information?" Lexa asked sharply, all thoughts focused towards the news.

"Bellamy overheard them talking about it. They're trying to eradicate our leaders. I rode here as fast as I could, but there isn't much time."

"If we evacuate, they'll know we have someone inside," Lexa pointed out. "We can't risk them knowing." She tried her best to ignore Clarke's incredulous look. "Our army is in the woods." She strode quickly over to the long table in the center of the room, grabbing the cloth shawls she found there. "Cover up. We'll escape out the back and return once it's over."

"We can't just let them die," Clarke protested. "Lexa, this is wrong!"

Lexa grit her teeth, stepping close to Clarke in an attempt to drive the point home. "It's our only choice and you know it. You could have told everyone before coming to me... You could have called the leaders. You didn't because you know that this is our only option."

"There has to be another way," Clarke protested, shaking her head stubbornly.

"We don't have another way. We only have one plan, Clarke. And Bellamy _is_ that plan."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Lexa regretted them.

The blonde looked up at her, a wounded expression falling onto her features. "This is my fault. You tried to come up with a different plan... You and Quint and your generals. But I wouldn't..."

Lexa began to shake her head as soon as she began to speak, then grabbed her shoulders once she was finished, shaking her to draw her attention. "Clarke, this is not your fault." She thrust a finger towards the sky. "They are the ones launching a missile. They are the murderers." She paused, softening her voice. "But now we have to _go_. We can help no one if we're dead."

Clarke shook her head, pressing her fists into her hair and letting out a sob that made Lexa flinch. "You go. You're... You're a leader, Lexa. I can't do this. I can't. Not anymore. God, I'm not help to anyone. I ruined everything."

Lexa didn't think. Her mind blanked, and her body moved. Before she understood what was happening, her lips were pressed gently to Clarke's, her hand winding around her back. Clarke's own hands hesitated for a moment before finding purchase on the Commander's hips, gently digging into the flesh as the kiss deepened.

Lexa was the one to pull back, but she did not retreat far, simply resting her forehead on Clarke's, eyes still closed. "People need you. Your people. My people." _Me_. "You haven't ruined anything." _You've ruined me._ "Come with me." _Be with me_.

"Okay," Clarke breathed.

Lexa couldn't help the small smile that crossed her features.

"Many people will live because of what we're doing," she tried to assure the girl.

Clarke's eyes opened and she peered at Lexa sadly. "Many people will die." There was a pause. "Are you... Are you trying to get me out because of..." She gestured between them. "Because of this?"

"No," Lexa denied. "I want you to escape because you are the leader that your people need. And I am the leader that mine need." She paused. "There may come a time when I save your life for that purpose. But this is not it." She glanced towards the door they had entered from sadly. "You called me heartless, Clarke. But know that that is not true. I am not doing this without understanding the consequences. Or the sacrifices."

Clarke seemed mollified by the answer, and donned the scarf, covering her face and hair. "Let's go. There isn't much time."

\---

It's only when Lexa sees Clarke rush back into the village after her mother that Lexa realized how much she _would_ sacrifice for the girl, given the choice. It takes every fragment of her will to not chase after her.

Minutes later, when she hears the missile tear into the ground, and the screams and cries that follow, imagining Clarke as one of them, she tries not to think on if she should have.

**Author's Note:**

> Woot, two in one day, I spoil you kids. Mostly, I'm just a narcissist who feeds on your kudos and comments. Mwahaha.
> 
>  
> 
> You guys know the drill: send me prompts so that I can manipulate these characters to do my bidding.


End file.
